


puppylove

by mettrioli



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Nicknames, Praise Kink, dont let the word count fool you theres barely a plot theyre just talkative when they fuck, lovey dovey sweethearts, true form Midna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 04:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20383399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mettrioli/pseuds/mettrioli
Summary: Link coaxed his beloved friend to rest, but in lethargy, words always slip out. Sometimes, it can be a love confession, or a kink that you're ashamed of. Once you find the right person to indulge you, maybe a pretty girl will help put your frustration at ease by wrecking your ass.





	puppylove

**Author's Note:**

> WHERE are my pegging fics? Or my fics wrecking the FUCK out of your bf's ass because lemme tell you smth, it doesn't have to be gay to fuck your pretty boy in the ass with your fingers or a phallus. 
> 
> Prostates feel v v good, please don't feel ashamed in having something up your ass to satisfy you, because, sweetheart, you deserve to feel loved!! And achieve orgasm!! In any way you are comfy with!! You are valid!!
> 
> Here's smth self-indulgent with the babes. TP Link is v pretty and valid. So's Midna. Thank u.

Link could feel her unease prickling through his fur as he trekked around Faron. She had been so quiet and solemn it was unnerving and honestly quite worrying. Suddenly, Link stopped mid pawstep, turning back and looking at Midna's glum face. It was contorted in irritation. 

"Why did you stop? Do you smell something?" She said without looking up. When Link didn't respond, Midna finally met his piercing blue eyes with her own mysterious glare. "Stop looking at me and get back to work. You insisted on patrolling around."

Link flicked his ears back. "Why are you sad?"

Midna was taken aback by his question. Not by its bluntness, she knew he only was as courteous as a farm boy could muster, but by how well he could read her just by her position on his back.

"I'm just tired." She huffed, nuzzling back into his fur.

"C'mon, my house isn't far." Link offered kindly, but a sharp tug on his long, maned hair made him yelp and step back.

"I don't want to be seen by anyone." Oh. Well, Link supposed that made sense. She wasn't public news quite yet, and for Link having to explain that she was one of the Twili- the people controlled by evil that took over their precious light... That she had not destroyed the Mirror of Twilight for reasons she kept close to her heart... They would never hear him out.

"There's a nice private patch near Ordona's spring." His lopsided smile made him look dopey as he spoke, Midna smiling back at him, shallowly.

"That would be nice."

Link trod softly on the undergrowth, his paws taking each step with ease as he weaved himself through trees. Midna had become used to his rhythmic pawsteps and swore she could fall asleep with the pattern. Or to the beat of his heart. She probably would be restless on the journey she took Link on without his steady breathing and heartbeat as he slept; Midna taking in each of his minut details and actions. The soft graze of his muzzle on her back snapped her back to reality.

"Don't get sleepy on me already, you'll fall off!" He laughed to himself. Midna rolled off his back once he layed down, flopping onto the green grass under her. Eyes tugging with the need for sleep, she tucked herself close to a tree, curling up quietly. Midna allowed herself to close her eyes, only for Link to prod her awake again.

"Whaaaaaat?" She groaned, snuggling closer to herself.

"C'mon, touch the amulet Zelda gave you. You can't possibly be comfortable with that Fused Shadow on your head."

Midna curled away from herself, materializing the amulet from embers of twilight. The amulet was a simple thing, a small opal with circles and swirls dancing in it- the markings of a light spirit's spring. It made Midna herself again, much like Link's Shadow Crystal. Zelda had crafted it with her magic and the help of the light spirits so Midna could still travel with Link. Even so, she quite liked her imp form, for she was able to do things she couldn't in her true form. It was a big plus being so small she could ride with Link still. Midna held the amulet close to her, light swirling around her body and fizzing in her blood. Once she came to, Link was stupidly smiling again.

"What?" She asked, a little surprised at the change in her voice.

"You're very pretty." That made Midna blink excessively at him, before smirking back.

"Well, I don't look the prettiest now. I'm not wearing my adornments." That was true, she wore a simple cloak and loose pants that didn't do anything for her body figure, just a comfortable cloak to wrap herself in and a messy bun she didn't want to bother with.

"You're still pretty." Link answered stupidly, before looking to her expectantly. Knowing what he wanted, Midna gave him his Shadow Crystal and he morphed back into himself with a wince at the slight pain. He shook his head, messying his hair again. Link wasn't wearing anything special either, just his traditional Ordonian outfit that was threadbare and worn, but he still loved wholly.

"Can I go to sleep now?" Midna said with a curt flare.

Link shifted. "Yeah, but just know, I hate you not being in a proper bed."

"Nice to know you feel that way." She huffed, bunching her cloak together as a makeshift pillow. Closing her eyes caused instant relief to the insistent pull of sleep, and soon became comfortable.

What was not comforting, is Link's silence. He watched the woods closely, not batting an eye to her. Midna opened her eyes and prodded him with a finger, to which he flinched and immediately spun around, his eyes wild. Realizing it was only her, they fell back into softness. "Hm?"

"Aren't you gonna sleep?"

Link shook his head. "'M okay." The yawn that followed that wasn't convincing.

"C'mere." Midna beckoned him, patting her side, waiting for him to join her.

"I don't wanna."

"What're you, scared?"

"Yeah." Oh. That wasn't the answer she was looking for.

Midna instantly worried, sitting up. "What... What are you scared of?"

Link immediately twitched his ears in discomfort and looked askance. "Forget it. It's okay."

"Link." Midna said sternly, like a master to a servant.

He crumbled. "Damnit, I hate your queen voice." His ears flicked angrily, to which Midna only smiled, taking on of his hands in her's and rubbing the back with her thumb.

"What is it, puppy?"

Link couldn't look at her. Pink dusted his cheeks. He just stewed his brain trying to think of something. But soon, he sighed, giving in to himself. "I'm a boy, and you're not."

Midna blinked. Then smiled. "I think I know that."

"Well, it's just..." He searched for a continuation. "We shouldn't sleep next to each other. It'd be weird."

"We've done it before." She said, confused.

"Yeah, but I was a wolf and you weren't... You, yet and..." Link pushed a hand through his hair, uncomfortable. "You're you now. And it'd be innapropriate. I also didn't know you were a princess! If I knew that, I'd never act out of line!"

She rubbed his hand again, clasping it tight. "If it makes you uncomfortable, we don't have to. I didn't know my status mattered to you so much..." Midna solemnly looked at their hands, and Link bolted for an explanation.

"Wait- no, th-that's not what I meant! You're still Midna to me, y'know! Sweet, bratty girl I like! A lot!"

She looked at him again. "Do you like me now? Knowing the truth?"

"I like ya better!" He floundered, flustered beyond belief. "I'm not guessing who the hell is in my shadow anymore."

Midna cracked a smile. "Are you uncomfortable with how I look? Is that pushing you away?"

"What? No! Hey- Look." Link pushed himself next to her and lay down, still holding onto her hand. "I'll sleep right here! To prove I'm not uncomfortable! I like you! A lot! Please, don't mind my blabbering."

She only laughed, laying next to him, looking in his eyes that twinkled so nicely in the sun. "I find it endearing."

Link smiled, blushing slightly at her compliment, which only increased when Midna cuddled up close to him, pressing her ear to his chest. His stiff figure did not deter Midna, for she only wrapped her arms around him. "See, it's still the same like this."

"_You're_ a lot bigger and prettier now..." He muttered, causing Midna to laugh.

"Oh, poor puppy." The nickname instantly increasing Link's fast heartbeat. He pushed her away slightly, groaning in discomfort. "Awe, does someone not like his nickname anymore?"

"N-No it just..." His eyes clouded, the haze only slightly rolling away when he blinked. "Sounds different."

"Oh? How so?" Link covered his face in his hands at her question, throwimg his head back as he reddened.

"Rolls off your tongue different? No, that sounds bad- I just..." He heaved for an answer, peaking out from his hands. "I like it. A little too much now."

Too much? Could he like something too much? I guess that was a question that could be taken in many directions-

Midna snapped from her thoughts at the prodding of something hard on her hip. Something that isn't there most of the time.

Link had buried himself in her cloak, too embarrassed to talk.

"It's okay, puppy." Midna slurred, her voice sultry and sweet. She could feel Link's slight tremor next to her. "You can like whatever you want as much as you want." She didn't know how or why or what was going through her head as she slipped on of her hands between them to cup that something she felt. Only knowing she regretted it when her side was cold again.

"Wh- What are you doing?" Link was shaking now, red and sweating. Stress curled in his muscles obviously as they tensed and rippled with tremors. 

"What did I do, puppy?" Midna acted clueless, closing her eyes again.

"No- No! Wake up! You know what you did!" He squeaked, his heavy breathing hefting through him. 

Cracking open her eyes, Midna only smirked playfully. "I do, puppy? Tell me."

"You touched me! What- please, don't do that. I don't know how things work in the Twilight Realm, but around here... _That place_ is... Intimate. Don't touch it if you're not gonna be... Y'know!"

"What if I was going to?"

Silence. Not even the forest seemed to make much noise in the time Link stared at her, meeting her gaze. They stayed like that for a moment, Midna shifting uncomfortably as he stared, searching his eyes for any emotion.

Link was the first to break that silence. "You... You know what that means, right?"

Midna rolled her eyes. "I'm not stupid, Link."

"So... So you..." He trailed, and Midna knew he'd never get his train of thought back up again.

"Yes, and to let you know I am ashamed to admit I like-like you, puppy."

Link didn't speak. Or move. Midna thought she broke him. She got closer to him, inspecting his reaction. When he had none, she looked into his eyes closely, but was soon cut off by Link whirling at her and melting her lips with his. She was surprised, not responding for a second before moaning and pushing closer to him. 

Their kisses were unhurried and sweet, each tug and lick making Link mewl against her as Midna took more control of their kiss, pushing Link on his back. 

"You look so nice like this, my sweet puppy." She cooed in his ear, licking the shell and teasing the tip with her lips. "Spread out and open for me. You're such a good boy." Link moaned, burying his face in her neck, grasping onto her hips to ground himself.

"Please," He moaned brokenly. "I need you."

Midna chuckled, meeting his lips for a kiss again while she moved her hand down his torso, the muscle under fabric addicting to her fingertips before she reached her destination. She lovingly cupped him again, taking her thumb and rubbing over the shaft under his slacks with laziness. Link cried out, breaking their kiss and throwing his head back. 

"Oooh, puppy's sensitive!" She caressed his sac with her thumb, circling the flesh slowly. His breath hitched, canting his hips to her touch. "I bet you haven't touched yourself in such a long time. No wonder you've gotten so hard." Midna squeezed his balls softly through his pants, Link moaning loudly at her ministrations, begging for more friction.

"Midna, Midna, please, touch me. I need it, it's been so long." He begged against her neck, kissing her skin fervently. "I can't do your teasing, I need you in me!"

Everything stopped.

..._In_ him?

Link noticed how her movements stopped abruptly, frustratingly huffing at her. Though, when he saw the dumbfounded look on her face, Link realized his mistake. 

"Oh- no, I meant I want you _on_ me!" But it was too late. 

"You like things... In you?" No coming back now.

"I- I mean... I'm still a virgin so- I guess I've never... Done that with someone but... I've..." Link panted as Midna resumed her touches, now petting him through his trousers.

"Tell me."

"Wh-When I touch myself, it feels- it feels nice to... To finger myself..." The words were soft and quiet, his embarrassment almost palpable in the moment. Midna only smiled, rubbing his hip bone with her unoccupied hand.

"Yeah? Does it feel good, puppy?"

"Mhm!" Link brokenly whined as Midna sped her pace up. "I-It feels so good- please don't stop!" Of course, she stops. Link sobs, bucking his hips, _trying_ to get friction. Nothing.

"Would you like me to fill you with my fingers?"

Link moans, pulling his hair and shifting uncomfortably with the tent in his pants, but nods furiously at her offer. Midna smiles and kisses him, Link absolutely melting, mewling against her with little care. "Fuck me, _please._"

She pulls at his waistcloth, throwing it away, and vigorously pulls his trousers down his hips until he kicks them off completely. Link spreads his legs for her, Midna situating herself between them. Arousal gushed at her with Link's ragged state, his hair fluffed in all directions looking absolutely _ravaged_. 

Seeing his cock stand proudly engorged and an angry shade of red gave Midna an odd sense of pride. It made her beam knowing she did this to him and that she attracted him so much he was aching and needy beneath her. She wrapped her hand around his cock, slowly stroking him with a teasing flick of her wrist. Link moaned, trying to keep his composure, but the tears that pricked at his eyes were a tell to his state and how much he needed this. 

Midna turned her hand to fondle his sac with soft rubs and circles to keep Link occupied while she prepped herself mentally for the next part. Link obviously noticed her unease, the bastard, and took her free hand in one of his, squeezing it.

"S'okay if you're uncomfy," He slurred, caught up in Midna's soft, teasing touches. "I would be too if I was asked to do something that weird."

She kissed his temple, squeezing his hand back. "It's not weird, you're entitled to whatever makes you happy. I just don't want to hurt you."

He chuckles lightly. "Now you say that, after almost breaking me in half jumping on my back as an imp. Or when you made me fight those gross abominations for you. Or-"

Suddenly, her touches increased in speed, Link throwing his head back again at the renewed pleasure. "I'd watch your mouth. I might just leave you here, your cock standing tall and firm for everyone to see." Link arched his back as Midna whispered that into his lips.

"Please don't, I need you. I can't do this with anyone else!" He cries, Midna eating his moans and whimpers in fervent kisses. She flicks her hand away from Link's to join her other underneath him. The moment she grabbed his taut ass, Link moaned hard into her mouth. "You won't hurt me, please, it's okay." 

His whispers of encouragement elated Midna to impossible heights. Pulling her lips away from Link, she let go of his backside, bringing her now free hand to her lips. She licked and sucked at her fingers, getting the digits sloppily wet and perfect for her handsome puppy underneath her. When she was done, she brought her hand back down, urging Link into a more comfortable position. With a groan, he wrapped his legs around her shoulders, the muscles exciting Midna, knowing he could easily break one of her bones with his leg strength alone. But here, he lay soft and pliant just for her hands. She leg go of his length and curled the hand around one of his thighs, allowing herself better view of her puppy.

With that, she circled Link's hole with her index finger, slipping the tip in just slightly to make the boy gasp and squirm. Her name was whispered on his lips with a softness that made her heart melt, knowing how vulnerable he was like this, and how it should've made him uncomfortable, but it didn't. Because it was her. Midna thrust half her finger in at that thought, unware of how Link's face scrunched in pain. The heartache that came with that face made her immediately kiss the apex of his thighs in apology. He whined after a bit, grinding back on her, begging for more.

Slowly, she slid the digit in. Once at the hilt, Midna stopped again for him to get used to the intrusion. He looked so comfortable and content like this, his mouth open and his eyes closed in bliss. The twitch of his brow when she slid almost completely out was adorable and didn't go unnoticed by her. She took it as a sign he was okay with the one finger, no wincing and only the twitch of pleasure in his face. Curling the finger in him, Link groaned heavily, his mouth hanging open in delight.

"M-Midna, that feels so good." He sighed softly. "I wanna kiss you." The slurred nature of his words made Midna chuckle as they came off torpid and unfocused. Link whined at her breathy laughs, canting his hips to show her he wanted to be upright. She oblidged, stilling her movements and taking her hand away with a cry of protest from Link. Pushing his outcry away with a chaste kiss to his exposed stomach where his shirt rode up, Midna urged his legs away from her shoulders to instead rest beside her hips. 

Swiftly, she brought the boy closer to her torso, his head making it's place where his legs once rested. He closed his eyes, content as he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her closer. Link hummed, pushing himself up on his knees, his rather enraged erection caught between the two. Midna rested one of her hands on his hip, and the other squeezed his ass. Groaning at the contact, Link buried his nose in her neck, breathing heavily.

"I thought you wanted to kiss me." Midna teased, stroking his hip bone idly. 

Link's ears immediately twitched and perked up, his head rising from it's resting place and showing her his tender baby blues. "You're just really comfy," He murmured softly, one of his hands slowly squeezing one of her breasts in emphasis. "Tha's not my fault." 

Midna smiled as he nuzzled her neck. "I can't believe you're leaving a queen hanging like this."

He jolted, bringing his lips to her's ferociously. Sighing into his lips, Midna probed both of his muscular globes with her hands. Link ground against her belly, the soft friction on his length wondrous against him. Soon, after Link tried- and failed- to take control of the kiss, Midna slid her tongue in his mouth, lapping up his taste like a hearty meal. He shuddered against her, pressing his forehead against her as she kneaded his ass slowly. Link moved away to catch his breath, Midna taking the opportunity to wet her fingers again. Pressing his lips against her's once again, Link felt his queen rub his hole again, the sensation tantalizing. 

She broke the kiss to whisper into his mouth. "Relax for me, puppy." The nickname sent a jolt straight to his erection, the hero immediately relaxing against her lips once again. He whined as she pushed through the ring of muscle, but now it wasn't painful and was only pleasurable.

"Fuck." Link moaned brokenly, pulling his face away from Midna, too caught uo in the pleasure. He nuzzled himself back in the crook of her neck, kissing and sucking idly as Midna curled her finger inside him again.

"Mmm, such a good boy," She cooed. "You ready to take two?"

Link nodded fervently.

With his emphatic consent, Midna slowly pushed another finger beside the other. The stretch hurt a bit, but she encouraged him to relax with a soft massage of his lower back. Link cried out when the next was hilted in him, annoyed that Midna stopped again.

"Please don't stop," He whined helplessly, his breath hot and heavy on her neck. "Wreck me, please!"

"Such demands from my puppy," Midna softly spoke in his ear. She thrust her hand out and back again, Link crying out again. "But, I'd love to wreck your pretty body, so I will make it worth while."

"Please, please, I'll do anything please just fuck me!" Link thrust his hips down on her hand, begging her to go deeper in him. He took immense pleasure in riding her fingers, his legs shaking and threatening to give out completely. "I can't find it!" Lamenting, Link crumpled onto Midna again, still grinding his ass back on her. 

"Find what, puppy?"

His ears flicked down, burying himself deep in her breasts. "I-It's like... A- a m-male G-spot."

"Really?" She smirked, her eyes full of fascination. "You have one here?" Midna thrust her fingers in hard for emphasis, but the screech Link emitted was unexpected. His eyes glazed over and threatened to roll back in his head. She swore she could see stars in his eyes.

"You- You hit it. P-Please, do that again." He panted, his voice desperate and needy. Midna replicated her thrusts a few times before hitting it dead on again, taking note of where it was. Link absolutely _screamed_, his nails raking down her back as she ruthlessly thrust into that spot over and over. "Fuck! Y-Yes!"

He was shaking so much now Midna had to keep him upright with her free hand and one of her legs. Link was jelly in her arms, pliable and perfect. She leaned in to kiss him, his lips gladly kissing her's. His entire body was weak, the boy barely having the energy to suck at her lips. Their kiss was soft and unhurried as she pounded into him, sloppily trying his best to keep up. He gave up eventually, finding it was much easier to roll his head to the side and let Midna suck and bite at the soft skin. 

"Such a good boy," She purred into his skin. "You don't know how much you mean to me." The thrusts became frantic, Link bouncing with each one. "From the moment I met you I knew you were special. That you were important. And you are more important to me now than ever." Link mewled at her words, softly caressing her back. "You made me whole again. I promised myself I would never leave you. And I never did." Midna fell onto his shoulder, the thrusts losing their rhythm. "_You're_ the reason I didn't break that mirror."

Link felt tears prick at his eyes and hugged tight onto Midna, pushing her head up with his mouth and kissing her needily. She could feel as tears began to fall from his face. Once he cried out, with a scream of her name, she knew it was over. 

She could feel his high crash down on him like a wave. His entire body collapsed on Midna, whimpering as her thrusts slowed, bringing her other hand down to milk him of what seed he had left. Link pushed her hand away from his dick soon, whispering a soft, "Hurts." Midna kissed his face, peppering his cheeks with feather-light smooches. Link hummed with contentedness, though whined softly and pitifully as she withdrew his fingers from his stretched hole. She kissed his brow sweetly, bringing him close in a tight embrace. His eyes were closed, his breathing slowing.

"You're a good boy." Midna whispered. "A very handsome puppy."

Link looked up at her lazily, his eyes clouded with exhaustion, still wet with tears. Though, he managed to croak out, "I love you." 

Midna smiled, kissing his nose. "I love you too, puppy."

He huffed as she wiped his tears with one of her hands, leaning into the touch. She rubbed his cheek with her thumb, watching him with half-lidded eyes as he dozed, stated. 

"I'll never leave you, puppy. Sweet dreams."


End file.
